


Exclusive

by Onionroot (Redwinglet)



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwinglet/pseuds/Onionroot
Summary: Sendoh never truly understood Rukawa, just like how he never truly allowed Rukawa to completely understand him.





	Exclusive

Sendoh never truly understood Rukawa, just like how he never truly allowed Rukawa to completely understand him.

 

This strange kid hardly ever showed any emotions on his face. The only time Sendoh saw any emotions on Rukawa’s face was when Sakuragi made him annoyed or angry. The only emotions Rukawa ever benevolently bestowed upon him was the competitiveness sizzling inside his dark navy pupils. It stunned Sendoh at first, but it was the rare moments he ever got to see anything inside those blank, disinterested eyes. He began to appreciate those moments.

 

And moments like these when he comes homes and finds a certain raven haired boy in his bed.

 

What audacity. Sleeping in my bed, using my shower, wearing my clothes, using my air-con.

 

Sendoh sits down on the edge of his bed, the spot sinking further down than he expected, waking up the sleeping boy in his bed.

 

“You sure know my house now, don’t you? I think you know where things are better than I do.” Sendoh teases and Rukawa slaps his tickling fingers from his cheek.

 

Rukawa sits up in Sendoh’s bed, clearly still dazed. Sendoh finds it cute anyhow, the messy hair and hooded eyes. It’s no wonder Rukawa’s such a popular kid. He’s undeniably pretty. And Sendoh gloats over the fact that he knows Rukawa got his features from his mother. He cherishes everything exclusive thing Rukawa allows him to possess.

 

Just like his exclusive privilege to kiss him on the lips like this.

 

“Go away. I haven’t brushed my teeth.”

 

“Hm? How long did you nap for?” Sendoh watches Rukawa as he shuffles to the small bathroom. Clad in his hoodie, Rukawa looks cozier than usual.

 

“Not long. Just half an hour before you came back and woke me.”

 

Picking up his own toothbrush in the holder and squeezing out the toothpaste he so obediently replenished after Sendoh nagged at him about finishing his supplies, Rukawa looks like he lives here.

 

Well, he practically lives here now, doesn’t he, Sendoh thinks to himself, blinking with revelance at Rukawa who just stares straight back at him with the furrowed brows, looking irritated again.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Just thinking about when you’re going to start paying rent.”

 

Rukawa rolls his eyes and rinses his mouth.

 

“Wow, that’s a rare expression, rolling your eyes.” Sendoh teases as he drops himself into his bed, already warmed by Rukawa’s heat. It’s nice to have the temperature of another human being around sometimes. And his pillow, it already smells more like Rukawa than himself. That kid, he loves sleeping so much, he made his pillow his own.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Rukawa’s face appears above his, blank eyes returned.

 

“Thinking about you.” Sendoh smiles.

 

“I’m already here. Why are you thinking about me?”

 

Rukawa always throws him off guard like this. Sendoh breaks into a chuckle after being stunned by Rukawa’s straightfoward words. It’s Rukawa being all point-blank and innocently truthful or just painfully blunt like this that makes it so difficult. He’s the nemesis to all of Sendoh’s pretence. It’s like this that Sendoh loves having him around. He so painfully blunt he broke Sendoh’s put-on smile that never went pass the surface of his eyes, and made him genuinely wanted to smile and laugh, because Rukawa’s funny in his own way. It’s so cute to be honest.

 

“Nothing. Just thinking about how cute you are being all conscious about how your breath smells… Even after you drooled all over my pillow.” Sendoh glances at him sideways and enjoys the flustered look gracing the stoic face.

 

“I don’t drool!”

 

“Rukawa-kun, don’t lie. I bet your table’s all stained from your drool. Sakuragi can check for me.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Sendoh pulls him in a hug, ruffling his hair and pressing his face into his chest. Rukawa always lays still in moments of affection like a good child, quietly accepting the intimacy. To be truthful, Rukawa loves hiding in Sendoh’s chest. It feels extremely safe even though he may seem like a shallow and irresponsible guy at times. But he’s never let Rukawa down before.

 

Sometimes it feels like, all Sendoh did was walk into what Rukawa wanted for him. Sometimes, it feels like he’s not the predator after all. Just like how he closes his eyes, his peaceful features beckoning Sendoh to kiss him. It wasn’t in Sendoh’s control at all, it was Rukawa’s game. But Rukawa will hate it if he calls it a game. Rukawa was completely serious and before Sendoh knew it, he was deeper into it than he realised.

 

It seems like he knows nothing, completely innocent and all but it all seems like he knows everything.

 

Well, maybe because he’s such a one-track mind he knows better.

 

And maybe because he’s so innocent, everything he knows about love is more right than anyone else.

 

He thought he will never understand Rukawa because it seemed like a difficult thing to do but after all this while, Rukawa has already showed all of himself truthfully and honestly before Sendoh, it was just him that was thinking too much. And for him, he thought he did a good job of hiding himself, but nothing gets pass those dark blue eyes. The superfluous things can’t distract Rukawa. He only ever saw the real Sendoh even though at first he was only after the basketball Sendoh was playing.

 

Sendoh hums as he smells Rukawa’s hair, the familiar smell of his shampoo soothing to his nerves. He rubs him on the shoulder, murmuring about dinner plans and finds no response. Hmm…

 

“Babe, don’t drool on me.”

 

“Shut up…”

 

 


End file.
